Stay Away
by Valdemar
Summary: Songfic Oneshot SeiyaSaori. Seiya va a despedirse de Saori. Ninguno se atreve a admitir en voz alta lo mucho que ama al otro y le dan mil vueltas a las cosas… Vete… quédate…


Disclaimer: "Saint Seiya" y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Jump Comics. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

La canción que aparece en el fic es una traducción libre de una traducción en inglés de "Stay Away" de Ken-ichi Sudô, cantada por Michiko Horie, la cual aparece en los CDs "Hit collection III" (Boys Be) y "Gold Collection" (2º CD).

Este fic tiene lugar después de la saga de Poseidón y antes de la saga de Hades.

**Stay away**

Aún antes de entrar en la sala, podía oír las suaves notas de su piano, que modulaban una sinfonía dulce y triste a la vez. Sabía que ella siempre tocaba el piano cuando tenía ese ánimo melancólico. Odiaba molestarla cuando estaba concentrada en su piano y en sus pensamientos, pero tenía que verla.

Tenía que despedirse.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta. No recibió respuesta. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, se decidió a abrir la puerta, girando el pomo lentamente para no hacer demasiado ruido.

– ¿Saori? – llamó en voz baja.

Al oír la muchacha su voz, el piano quedó mudo. Ella giró la cabeza y al fin sus miradas se encontraron.

– Seiya…

Ella parecía azorada pero, por alguna razón, él pudo leer en sus ojos que estaba complacida por verle. Esto le confundió aún más a él.

Dios, era tan bonita…

– Por favor, no te quedes ahí. Entra.

El chico obedeció respetuosamente, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Saori estaba sorprendida, no sólo por el hecho de verlo en sí, sino por la actitud tan cumplida y humilde de Seiya. Antes, él era de los que entraban sin llamar a la puerta. Pero hacía mucho de eso.

– ¿Querías verme para algo, Seiya?

Seiya se sintió incómodo, como cuando era pequeño y el maestro le preguntaba una lección que no se sabía. Él no era un hombre de palabras, sino de acción; y, salvo cuando se trataba de arengar a sus compañeros en la batalla, no le gustaba hablar demasiado. Además, para él, no había nada más difícil que decir adiós, así que no se anduvo con rodeos.

– He venido a despedirme, Saori.

La mirada de ella se tornó desconcertada, ansiosa.

– ¿Te marchas?

Él asintió con la cabeza baja, incapaz de mirarla. Temía que sus ojos delatasen todo lo que su boca se negaba a confesar.

– Sí, yo… he de volver al Santuario.

Ella:

_Oh quédate, quédate, no te vayas_

_lejos. Pero no te resistas_

_Ahora tu corazón es como una llama_

Saori se quedó durante unos segundos en suspenso, sin saber qué decir. ¿Se iba?

– ¿Por… por qué? – inquirió, a falta de otra respuesta mejor – ¿No estás a gusto aquí?

– No, no es eso. Es sólo que… ahora que todas las guerras han terminado y por fin hemos logrado la paz, creo que ya he hecho todo cuanto vine a hacer aquí. Ya he visto que mi hermana no está aquí en Japón y, pese a que en la Fundación hagáis todo lo posible por encontrarla, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Así que iré al Santuario para ver si puedo ayudar allí en algo y, si no, viajaré por el mundo para buscarla.

– ¿Y renunciarás a tu hogar, a tus amigos? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. "¿Renunciarás a mí?", dijo para sí.

– No renuncio a nada, mis amigos saben que siempre estaré con ellos aunque viva en la otra punta del planeta.

– ¿Y tu hogar?... ¿El sitio donde naciste?

Él se encogió de hombros, arrastrando los pies por no saber en qué postura ponerse.

– Bueno, yo… aunque me haya criado aquí y haya vivido aquí durante un tiempo, siento que pertenezco al Santuario. Aquí ya no me necesitáis.

Eso no es cierto, pensó ella. Sí te necesitamos. Sí te necesito. No perteneces al Santuario; perteneces aquí, conmigo.

Pero no podía decirlo. Una diosa no debía retener a sus caballeros más allá de lo que demandara la batalla, por puro capricho. Y, aún más que eso, una diosa no debía preferir a un caballero sobre el resto, no podía permitirse que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su relación con sus fieles campeones.

– Bien, como quieras, caballero. Puedes marcharte. No voy a retenerte. – contestó con frialdad.

Él:

_Oh quédate, quédate. El viento está soplando_

_lejos. Aún no llueve fuera_

_Muy cerca, hay una llama_

Fuera de la Mansión Kido, soplaba un viento frío que debía helar los huesos. Plúmbeas nubes se concentraban en el cielo, presagiando una inminente lluvia.

Seiya se quedó abstraído por unos instantes. La natural e incluso indiferente aceptación de su marcha por parte de Saori lo había golpeado como un mazazo. Aunque, la verdad... ¿qué esperaba?... ¿que ella le suplicara, le ordenara que se quedase?

Sí, tal vez eso era exactamente lo que había esperado, o más bien soñado que pasase. Que ella se echase en sus brazos llorando y le implorase que nunca se marchara, que nunca la abandonara. Entonces él podría estrecharla entre sus brazos y secar sus lágrimas con sus besos. Pero eso nunca pasaría, y debía desistir ya de esas fantasías.

Se sintió abatido, pero se esforzó por disimularlo. Eso era lo que quería... ¿no? Verla, decirle adiós y desaparecer. Que ella estuviera natural y alegre en la despedida, ignorando por completo los sentimientos de él. Sin saber que en realidad le había mentido, que el hecho de ir al Santuario a ver a Marin o buscar a su hermana, aun siendo verdad, no eran más que una excusa; que en realidad se marchaba porque le dolía demasiado verla y no poder decirle cuánto la amaba. Tenerla cerca, pero no poder acercarse a ella más de lo que corresponde un caballero a su diosa. Todo podía soportarlo: los combates en los que había estado mil veces a punto de morir, las heridas, los peligros… pero eso no. Era demasiado para él.

Se marchaba para alejarse de ella… y, sin embargo, cada poro de su ser clamaba por que ella le pidiese simplemente que no se fuese.

Ambos:

_Ah, nos conocimos demasiado pronto... ¿no?_

_Debemos apresurarnos, o de otro modo_

_no podremos reencontrarnos._

Ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas estar juntos, pero cada uno de ellos creía ser el único que lo quería. Y, en medio de los dos, el deber, el ineludible deber que los separaba irremediablemente.

Si tan sólo no fuesen una diosa y uno de sus caballeros… Si tan sólo fueran lo que eran antes de descubrirlo… una pobre niña rica, demasiado sola y perdida entre lujos, y un huérfano que lo único que ansiaba era tener una familia. Si entonces hubieran descubierto lo mucho que se necesitaban… Saori fantaseó con la idea de haber huido juntos, o que él la raptara. Aunque pareciera una estupidez sacada de una novela romántica, en su fuero interno debía admitir que le habría parecido maravilloso, si lo hubiera podido llevar a cabo.

Pero en ese momento, sabe Dios por qué, se detestaban. Eran demasiado diferentes. Y, como ocurre que los polos opuestos se atraen, ocurrió con ellos, pero para entonces ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Ni ellos tampoco.

Ella era una diosa ahora y él, uno de los caballeros que la protegerían hasta la muerte. Ella, como diosa, debía velar por el bienestar del mundo, defenderlo de la injusticia y de quienes intentasen ejercer su tiranía sobre él; incluso si arriesgaba su vida en el proceso. Y él, como su caballero, debía dar hasta la última gota de su sangre para protegerla y respaldar su misión de velar por la Tierra, y luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra quienes intentasen hacerle daño, una y otra vez. Una situación difícil, pues hacía que estuvieran permanentemente juntos y unidos pero a la vez siempre separados.

Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

Si tan sólo ya no hubiera guerras en el mundo… si ya no hiciese falta una Atenea. Seiya siempre había soñado algo así, no sólo para que sus amigos y él pudieran dejar de luchar y disfrutar de una merecida paz, sino para que Atenea pudiera dejar de lado sus deberes para descender a un plano mortal y, por fin, poder escuchar la voz del corazón de él. Pero eso nunca se haría realidad. El mundo siempre estaría plagado de guerras y el mal siempre estaría al acecho para intentar apoderarse de la Tierra. Y aunque eso no fuera así, Atenea nunca dejaría de ser Atenea. Y, a pesar de que Seiya no echaba de menos a la Saori caprichosa y mimada que era antes de descubrir su naturaleza de diosa, habría dado cualquier cosa para regresar a aquel momento y poder intentar conquistarla cuando ella era una simple humana como él, libre para poder elegir.

Ella:

_Así que vete. Pero... ¿quién es?_

_Oh, quédate._

_Si estás enamorado_

_mi corazón se volverá de fuego_

– … ¿Y ya está?... ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? – inquirió Seiya, consternado. En todas las cosas que habían pasado, Saori siempre se había distinguido por su sensibilidad y su dulzura, y ahora la frialdad con que recibía la noticia de su marcha lo sorprendía.

Esta vez fue Saori quien bajó la mirada. No quería que Seiya se diera cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Pasado un momento, se rehizo y contestó con amabilidad, aunque con firmeza:

– No me entiendas mal, Seiya. Por supuesto que lamento que te marches, y que me gustaría que te quedaras. Eres un buen caballero y un buen amigo. Pero precisamente por eso, no soy quién para imponer mi voluntad sobre la tuya y, si deseas marcharte, no intentaré retenerte.

Seiya pensó que ella había madurado mucho desde los tiempos en que quería que la gente hiciera todo lo que ella ordenara. Antes, si ella le hubiese ordenado que se quedase, él habría hecho exactamente lo contrario, aunque fuera para quedar por encima. Ahora, él habría querido que ella, como Saori, le pidiese que se quedara, aunque se habría conformado con que fuera Atenea quien se lo ordenase. Ninguna de las dos lo hizo y, aunque eso le dejaba a Seiya libertad para continuar con su decisión de irse, le dolía que ella pareciese tan indiferente ante su marcha.

Saori continuó:

– No soy yo quien debe retenerte en ningún sitio, Seiya, sino las circunstancias las que te lleven de un lugar a otro o te mantengan en uno. Como tú mismo has dicho, estamos en un período de paz y, aunque no sé cuánto durará, sería egoísta por mi parte que te mantenga aquí, cuando no hace falta luchar. También debes vivir tu vida.

Estaba siendo sincera. Siempre se había sentido culpable porque él y sus amigos, aunque especialmente él, hubieran malgastado su juventud y sus energías luchando en mil batallas que parecían no tener final. Eran jóvenes, debían vivir la vida, por lo menos mientras durara la paz. Así lo habían hecho sus compañeros: Shiryu había vuelto al Rozán, Hyoga a Siberia, y Shun e Ikki estaban viajando por el mundo, recuperando el tiempo perdido que habían estado separados. ¿Por qué Seiya no había hecho lo mismo?, pensó. ¿Por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo con una muchacha aburrida y lánguida como ella? Seguramente por un excesivo sentido del deber, pensó, para no dejarla sola. Y cómo se lo agradecía, pero no podía aprovecharse de eso.

Debía dejarlo marchar, dejarlo vivir y ser feliz a la manera de los humanos, de un modo que ella ya no podría serlo nunca. Debía dejar que volviera a la naturaleza, a la vida. Que se divirtiera, que estudiara, que se enamorara. Tal vez si lo dejaba ir, él podría hacer todas esas cosas, y por mucho que le doliera que fuera sin ella, su mayor sueño era que él fuera feliz. Tal vez volvería junto a esa amiga suya del orfanato, Miho. Estaba segura de que, con su sencillez y su dulzura, aquella chica haría a Seiya muy feliz. Aunque el saberlo con otra rompiera su corazón en mil pedazos, Miho podría hacer feliz a Seiya de una forma en que ella nunca podría.

Y, con todo, pensar en eso hacía que en el corazón de Saori se clavaran las mil espinas envenenadas de los celos. Aunque estaba convencida de que amar a Miho era lo que más convenía a la felicidad de Seiya, no podía dejar de dolerle la idea. ¿La amará de verdad?... ¿Tal vez era por eso por lo que estaba tan ansioso de recuperar la libertad? Sintió deseos de retirar sus palabras anteriores y ordenarle que se quedara con ella, pero se mordió los labios. Era una diosa, y esto era otra prueba que también superaría.

Ambos:

_Ah, es nuestro destino_

_y no puede ser cambiado._

_Si no eres fiel a tu juramento,_

_Podrías sufrir_

Seiya meneó la cabeza, aunque no contestó. "Debes vivir tu vida", había dicho ella. ¿Su vida?... ¿Pero es que no se daba cuenta que su vida estaba junto a ella?

No, ella no lo sabía, no debía saberlo. Nuevamente, debía morderse la lengua, controlar esos sentimientos que pedían a gritos ser liberados. Era su diosa... ¿cómo aceptaría la idea de que un mortal, peor aún, uno de sus caballeros que le debía fidelidad, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella?

Aun así, no podía encajar tan fácilmente su indiferencia.

– Te agradezco tu generosidad, Saori – dijo – Pero los caballeros de Atenea no sólo debemos estar al lado de nuestra diosa en los conflictos y en las situaciones difíciles. Debemos estar siempre que nos necesites, sea época de paz o de guerra.

– Y¿qué quieres decir con eso, Seiya?

– No lo sé… – respondió confuso, rascándose la cabeza. Tal vez ni él mismo sabía lo que quería decir y estaba haciéndose un lío con su argumentación. Después de todo, no se le daba bien hablar – Supongo que me siento culpable por dejarte sola – acabó confesando. Aunque no tenía planeado decirle eso, le salió del alma; e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Ahora ella sabía que él era consciente de que la estaba abandonando.

Ella sonrió.

– Aleja tus preocupaciones, Seiya. Tengo a Tatsumi. Y al resto de sirvientes de la Mansión. No estoy sola.

Pero no era lo mismo. Los dos sabían que no era lo mismo.

– Lo sé, pero yo… juré protegerte, cuidar de ti, dedicar mi vida a ti… y me siento mal al dejarte sola. No quiero fallarte.

¡Qué dulce era!, pensó ella.

– Nunca me fallarás, Seiya. – afirmó con convicción.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

– Es una de las pocas cosas en el mundo de las que estoy realmente segura.

Ella:

_Así que vete. No te resistas._

_Oh quédate. Pero no te vayas_

Saori se dejó caer en el taburete de su piano, mientras su mente fatigada se concentraba en lo que sus ojos divisaban fuera de la ventana. Afuera, habían empezado a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

– ¿A qué vienen tantos rodeos, Seiya? Dices que has venido a despedirte, pero parece que no desees irte. Es como si buscaras que yo te dé una excusa para quedarte.

Seiya se puso rígido y se ruborizó como un colegial pillado in fraganti en alguna travesura. Muchas veces, cuando era niño, había pensado que Saori no era más que una niñata tonta y consentida, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada de tonta; es más, que era más perspicaz de lo que normalmente hacía ver. Tal vez porque prefería escuchar a manifestar sus opiniones. Pero también pudiera ser que él era más transparente de lo que le habría gustado. Probablemente fueran ambas cosas.

– Sí, yo… como ya te he dicho, quiero irme pero me siento culpable por hacerlo. Siento que descuido mi deber.

El deber… qué fácil era atribuirlo todo al deber, cuando el deber no tenía nada que ver en esta ocasión.

Pero ella le creyó, o al menos, eso mostraron sus ojos atribulados.

– Y quieres que te ayude a descargar tu conciencia... ¿no, Seiya? – dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

Él volvió a removerse incómodo en su sitio.

– No he dicho eso. Sólo quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

– ¿Quieres que me quede? – insistió él.

Ella, en vez de responderle, le devolvió la misma pregunta:

– ¿Tú quieres quedarte?

– Quiero, si tú quieres que me quede.

– Yo sólo quiero que te quedes si tú quieres quedarte.

– ¡Por Dios! – resopló él con impaciencia – Esto es una conversación de besugos.

Efectivamente lo era, pero ¿qué se podía esperar si cada uno de los dos tenía miedo de revelar sus verdaderos deseos y estaba expectante a descubrir los del otro, para poder adoptarlos y así no decepcionarle?

– Tienes razón – afirmó Saori, levantándose del taburete. Había tomado una decisión. – Está bien, no podemos estar eternamente diciendo que se hará lo que quiera el otro. Si tú no vas a decidir, lo haré yo. Y decido que te vayas.

Seiya no supo qué decir.

– ¿Qué…?

– Ya me has oído. Antes he dicho que me parecía bien que te marcharas por ti, pero pensándolo bien, y si de verdad quieres que sea sincera, creo que necesito que te vayas por mí.

– Pero... ¿por qué?

– Seiya, tú y los demás siempre seréis mis caballeros, y mi afecto y mi estima por vosotros no cambiarán. Pero, ahora que ha llegado la paz, es el momento de estar sola durante una temporada. Desde que me fue revelada mi identidad de diosa, hemos estado inmersos en tantas luchas y guerras que ni me he parado por un momento en pensar realmente en ello, ni lo que debo hacer para beneficiar a la humanidad, que es lo que al fin y al cabo he venido a hacer. Debo estar un tiempo sola para meditar, para saber quién soy realmente y lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora. Y para eso, tener al lado a alguien que me recuerde constantemente estas guerras pasadas, todo ese mal que hemos tenido que combatir, sería en el mejor de los casos una distracción…

– Y en el peor, un estorbo. – terminó Seiya lúgubremente.

Saori se sintió miserable al ver la expresión del Caballero Pegaso, parecida a la que tenía cuando ella fingió que los abandonaba por su hermano Abel para que ellos no sufrieran daño a manos de sus guerreros. Odiaba tener que hacerle sentirse así. Pero estaba segura, sabía que lo único que retenía a Seiya era su moralidad de caballero, su sentido del deber. Si eso era lo único que hacía que Seiya se quedara junto a ella, entonces sería mejor que se marchara.

– No es eso – respondió, más suavemente – Sólo digo que a ambos nos vendrá bien estar solos una temporada. A ti, para buscar a tu hermana; y a mí, para pensar en mis cosas.

– Está bien. – asintió Seiya, más consolado, aunque no mucho.

– Sólo te pido una cosa.

– Lo que quieras – dijo Seiya apresuradamente, impaciente por conocer y cumplir los deseos de su diosa… su diosa en más de un sentido.

– Quédate.

– ¿Eh? – Seiya se quedó sorprendido, y su corazón dio un salto.

– Quiero decir en espíritu. Que, aunque te marches, las cosas sean como si siguieras estando aquí. Que no nos olvides, que nos tengas en tu pensamiento.

El Caballero de Pegaso se relajó, con cierta desilusión. Si tan sólo ella le hubiera pedido que se quedara de verdad… Pero no, ella necesitaba que se marchara, tenía que estar sola. Él ya había combatido y vencido a todos los enemigos que habían querido hacerle daño, y ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. Ella tenía razón, si estuviera todo el tiempo al lado de una diosa acabaría por no ser más que un estorbo.

Pero con todo, sonrió animosamente. No quería que la despedida fuera triste.

– Por supuesto, Saori. Eso no tienes ni que decirlo.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

– Además, esto no es un adiós definitivo.

– Desde luego que no… – Seiya volvió a su habitual tono risueño y despreocupado – en cuanto menos lo esperemos, seguro que aparece algún otro dios megalómano, o un señor del mal chiflado que quiera gobernar el mundo, o…

– No, Seiya, no digas eso. – le reconvino Saori algo seria.

– Era una broma, mujer.

– Pues ni de broma.

– Lo siento.

Pero no lo sentía. Es más, casi deseaba que llegara pronto ese momento para tener una excusa para volver a estar a su lado, junto a ella, protegiéndola. Igual que Ikki, que iba de lobo solitario pero seguro que agradecía las batallas y los peligros en los que se metía como una excusa perfecta para volver a verlos a todos, en especial a su hermano, y luchar junto a ellos.

– Puesss… – añadió, arrastrando las palabras, queriendo prolongar el momento – Si no tienes nada más que decirme…

Ella pareció meditar un instante, y después negó con la cabeza.

– Nada más.

Otra pequeña desilusión. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado a él sentarse junto a ella, tomar un té o un refresco juntos, y hablar a solas como lo habían estado haciendo! Pero no podía quedarse demasiado, ni para prolongar el delicioso, aunque incómodo, tiempo a solas que estaba teniendo con ella. Ella podía volver a dudar de sus motivos como antes.

– Entonces me voy ya.

– Dale recuerdos a los caballeros del Santuario de mi parte. Y no dejes de avisarnos si tienes alguna pista sobre tu hermana Seika.

– Así lo haré. – asintió.

– Que tengas buen viaje.

– Gracias, Saori.

Se miraron por un momento indecisos... ¿cómo despedirse de una persona cuando la quieres con toda tu alma pero no quieres que lo sepa? En su cultura, el contacto físico no era muy bien visto, ni siquiera entre amigos. Aun cuando lo que ambos deseaban era abrazarse, siquiera amistosamente, un abrazo podía suponer la declaración de un afecto más allá del que ellos querían dejar entrever. Lo habitual era una leve inclinación del cuerpo a modo de leve reverencia, pero eso era demasiado frío para aquella ocasión.

Vacilante, Seiya adelantó la mano: un apretón de manos tampoco era lo más apropiado para el momento pero por lo menos era un término medio entre ambas situaciones. Pero Saori, en vez de estrechársela, la tomó delicadamente entre las suyas.

– Y que todas mis bendiciones te acompañen en tu camino.

El suave tacto de la piel de Saori, junto con el cosmo cálido y maravilloso que emanaba de ella, encendió una chispa que volvió fuego líquido la sangre que corría por las venas del caballero de bronce.

– Gra… gracias, Atenea – apenas pudo balbucear.

Ahora sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que debía irse, aun cuando ella le hubiera pedido que se quedara. No podía quedarse y seguir fingiendo indiferencia, no cuando su corazón era un volcán que amenazaba con desbordarse cada vez que ella lo tocaba.

– Adiós, caballero.

– Adiós.

Ambos

_Tu corazón es ahora como una llama._

Seiya salió de la habitación apresuradamente, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y con una sensación desazonadora, como de fuego y hielo a la vez. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a Saori, pero prefería no pensarlo porque cada vez que lo hacía le entraban ganas de llorar. Y un caballero no llora. Bueno, Shun tal vez, pero no él.

Ahora debía concentrarse en el futuro, y no en el pasado. Ahora debía centrar sus energías en encontrar a Seika, su hermana desaparecida. Un presentimiento le decía que nunca volvería a verla, no mientras él viviera al menos. Pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Tras él, en los aposentos de Saori, las notas del piano volvieron a sonar, al igual que antes. Pero había dos diferencias ahora: la música del piano era aún más triste y melancólica que antes, como desesperanzada; y sobre las teclas del piano caían ardientes las lágrimas de Saori.

FIN


End file.
